


The London Air Raids

by APplesAPple11



Series: Dnf Song Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fear, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Oneshot, air raids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APplesAPple11/pseuds/APplesAPple11
Summary: The air raids are coming down over London. Dream and George only have each other and are fighting to stay alive and safe. They'll be together till the end... no matter what.Based off the song The London Air Raids by Vian Izak
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The London Air Raids

Boom.

The foundation shook, shooting a wave of panic through the blonde man. He tightened his grip around his lover, trying to protect him from the outside. His lover’s fluffy brown hair tickled his jaw, while pure anxiety tore his stomach apart. Glass tears slid down his sun-kissed skin. Bile stung the back of his throat, he gulped to try to get it back down. His breathing was unsteady and his mind raced with thoughts. He swam in an endless sea of anxiety. A maelstrom of emotions swirled around in his gut, mixing with the anxiety. The man who bared freckles like the stars, cradled his love closer.

Shadows swirled around the couple. The air suffocated them. The only thing keeping them warm was each other’s body heat, they started to grow restless in each other’s arms. The cold, tiled floor resided under them. The foundation surrounding them shook with every boom. Each little shake shot a new sense of panic through Dream’s veins.

“George…” 

“Dream…?”

“I-If we don’t make it out alive… Just know… I love you… And I wish we had more time…” Dream’s voice shook, dread numbed his body. Tears picked up their pace in their descent along his face. 

“Dream. We’ll make it out. We always have, right?” Despite Dream being unable to see George’s through the thick darkness, he knew that George was determined. He could feel the determination from the man he loved with his entire heart. 

“Right…” 

George sighed. After years of being together, the brunette could read Dream like a book. He reached up and placed his hand on the taller man’s cheek. 

To Dream, the hand was a rock. It was a rock he could hold onto and steady himself. The rock had helped steady him and kept him from falling multiple times before. It was familiar to him, able to comfort him instantly. The blonde relaxed at the touch, a small blanket of comfort came over him. 

“Is this a dream? Please wake me up if it is. George, please wake me up or tell me this isn’t real. Please...” 

George's heart shattered at the broken sound of his voice. Tears clouded his chocolate brown eyes. 

“It’s real…” The British man faltered, his voice wavering as tears threatened to spill. The brave façade, he had been trying to put up for Dream’s sake, broke. 

“George…” The blonde whispered to nothing in particular. The name rolled nicely off his tongue. George understood that Dream liked to whisper his name, so in response he just moved his arms to wrap around the other’s shoulders. He tucked his face into his neck and let himself be cradled by his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What if we watched the air raids?”

“Then we’d die from the explosion. The streets of London aren’t safe enough for us to watch.” George let out a watery chuckle.

“Yeah, but what if we could without dying?”

“Then I think it would be even more anxiety driving. Watching everything around us be blown up…”

“I wish we could escape…” Bombs exploded over the structure they had taken shelter in. The loud booms reminded Dream of drums, how they detonated in a rhythmic pattern. 

“We will.”

“How do you know…?”

“Because we have to. We have to escape. I want to feel the rain on my face.”

“But you hate the rain?”

“Yeah… But the rain indicates that it is over.”

Dream smiled at the man encased in his arms. His muscles softened and his heart ached at the realization that George only liked the rain because it meant freedom.  
“I want the bombs to fade away…” Dream’s voice wavered, barely audible over the sounds coming from outside. 

The two fell into a silence. The bombs still falling overhead as they cowered in the safe room. Anxiety and fear swirled around in the pitch black. The freckled man longed to be able to see again. The brunette closed his eyes, trying to relax the knot that had tied in his stomach. 

The two had drifted off into their thoughts when everything fell dead silent. Nothing could be heard, both men’s breath hitched. Their ears strained to hear anything from what was going on outside. The silence thickened. 

“Dream…?” The hesitance was clear in George’s voice. 

“I don’t hear anything either…”

“Do you think?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Should… Should we check?”

“Maybe?”

George’s ears twitched as they picked up a sound in the distance. Airplanes. A gentle hum of the airplanes indicated that they were leaving. 

“Do you hear that?”

“You hear it too?” Surprise laced Dream’s honey-like voice. 

The Brit nodded and stood up. His lover’s hand kept a hold on his waist, scared to let go. He grabbed the blonde’s hand from off his waist and felt his way to the door. His pale, thin hand felt along the rough brick until it hit a door. George’s hand glided along the door until he felt the cool metal handle under his palm. 

Cold anxiety ran through his veins as he twisted the doorknob. Unsure of whether the air raid was actually done.

“What if isn’t done…”

“George…”

“What… What if there is a second wave. It’s not impossible… I don’t-”

“George.” Dream tried. His voice slightly wavered, his thoughts conflicted in his head. The possibility of a second wave always loomed overhead. The freckled man exhaled and steadied himself. “There is a second possibility, but I think we should go check…” 

The man donned in a blue sweater paused, thinking through the options. Hesitation danced in his mind, he gnawed on his lip. The tanner man squeezed his lover’s hand and gave a curt nod, though George could not see him. The smaller man nodded and pushed the door open and was met with a blinding light. 

Blue swam in George’s vision while warm air assaulted his face. He shivered as the difference in temperature. The heat was unusual to him, London was hardly ever warm. Dream lightly pulled him closer to try to keep him safe. Dark cotton candy clouds glided through the sky like a whale gliding through the sea. Rain started to fall and hit the cobble ground. The light pitter patter of the rain calmed the raging storm in George’s stomach. He grinned at the sight, until his eyes wandered down to the sight in front of him.  
Buildings were torn to shreds and crumbled into each other. Dust from the fallen buildings coated the air around them. Families entered the streets, looking upon the destruction of their homes. Tears welled in George’s eyes, his heart ached for everyone who had lost their house. Shouts and cries were heard as people looked for their missing family members. Each cry shattered the brunette's heart, he couldn’t even imagine what it felt like not knowing whether his loved ones had been safe. 

The emerald eyed man pulled the pale man close to his chest, burying his face in his soft locks. He inhaled his scent, basking in the comfort of the other man. Rain splashed on their bodies, slowly soaking them. Neither of them cared about what was happening, they had each other and that was all that mattered. 

They continued to hold each other, the warmth surrounding their bodies. To George, the warmth was like a blanket of comfort, protecting him from the outside. He breathed in, Dream’s scent filling his nostrils. The British man looked up to meet dark green eyes. Mesmerized by the sheer beauty of them, he lost himself into the depths of them. He felt himself melt into his boyfriend. 

George was only brought out his trance when Dream bent down and stole a kiss from his lips soft lips. He let a breathy laugh escape his pink tinted lips after Dream pulled away. The brit rested his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Everything was chaotic around them, but the two men were calm in their own bubble. A comfortable silence rested between the two. Streets filled with people, everyone coming out of hiding and the dust started to settle on the street. The air cleared and George took a deep breath, the cool air washing away the stuffiness. His chest felt lighter and he felt like everything was going to be okay. George drifted away into his thoughts, glad that the air raid was over.  
He tilted his head up to look into the dark green eyes that looked golden to him. A small grin crossed his face, he leaned in to kiss his love- 

Boom.

Heat washed over them, screams pierced their ears. Dream pulled George against his chest. The blonde’s vision filled with white, a shrill scream escaped his throat. His skin felt as if it was boiling. On impulse, he pushed the brunette against the building, trying to protect him from the heat. In the quick movement, he pushed them in a diagonal, missing the door and hitting a wall. Flames licked against his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind screamed at him to protect the smaller man in front of him.

George instantly knew what was happening… there was a second wave. Panic hit him hard, his face paling. The heat seeped into his skin, the pain rooted into his core.

“Dream…”

“George… I guess we can watch the air raids…” He gasped out between the burns of pain.

“Dream…” Buildings tumbled around them. Tears welled in his eyes, another explosion went off in the distance. A building crumbles near them and is followed with screams. George’s bones felt heavy and his head spun. The dust seeped into his lungs. The heat continued to tear away at his skin. 

A shout is heard in the distance. A shout indicating it was another wave of bombs. 

“George, if we don’t make it...I love you. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Dream…”

“I wish I could’ve married you. I always planned to…” 

“Dream…” Shock and adoration swelled inside of the British man. Tears flowed like tsunamis down his face, but this time they were a mix of fear and love. Brown eyes met green eyes. Green eyes that held intimacy, warmth, tenderness, and passion. Green eyes that were filled with fear, but still seemed to glow.

“I love you, George…”

“I love you too, Dream. So much.” He whispered, like it was the most important secret. Just for their ears. “We’ll be together till the end.”

“Till the end.” The man, who pulled his heart strings, repeated. Out of the corner of George's deep and velvety eyes, he saw a bomb falling towards the building they were pinned against. 

“Until we meet again.” Was all he heard before white filled his vision and fire curled around his body, until everything went dark. 

“George!” George shot up in a panic. His entire body was drenched in sweat. A blonde man was sat in front of him, seemingly in the same panic that he was in. 

“Dream…” Pink lips choked out before the sobs came rolling out. He felt himself get pulled towards the man he loved dearly. George felt the man break next to him. A new set of sobs soon matched his as they held each other close.

The two men sobbed in each other’s arms, relieved that the other was alive. They sat like that until the heart wrenching sobs quieted to occasional sniffles. 

“Did… Did you have that dream too?” The feline eyed man questioned.

“Yeah… I did. Air raids.” 

“Air raids…”


End file.
